Insane
by sonovabitchwinchester
Summary: "They stare at me like I m some kind of freak..." James Diamond has gone insane, trapped in his own little prison: The Hillbridge Asylum. Will his friends help him through this? Or will they give up on him?
1. Chapter 1

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

James glanced sharply at the clock on the wall, mocking him.

Tick. Tock.

He shouldn`t be here.

Tick…

Asylums were for crazy people, damaged people.

James Diamond was NOT crazy.

Tock.

SLAM!

Logan Mitchell widened his eyes and sprinted at James`s room.

"He did not, he did not…" Logan kept repeating in his head, like a mantra.

The door opened.

Oh but he did…

"James…" the smart boy sighed.

The clock was broken.

"It was mocking me, Logan" James said in a deathly calm voice, glaring.

"Everything and everyone seems to be mocking you lately, don`t you think James?" Logan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, staring at the brunette expectantly.

"Leave"

Logan`s face showed confusion.

"What? James, I just-"

"LEAVE!"

Logan looked taken back, James had never, NEVER had an outburst like that with him.

"Why?" the genius whispered quietly.

James turned his head to look at Logan; his once so bright and full of life eyes were now dull and empty.

"Because you think I`m crazy, just like everyone else. I don`t want you here, I don`t want you looking at me like I`m a freak"

James started to cry.

"James, I don`t think you`re crazy, buddy. I just-"

"LEAVE!" Logan was once again interrupted and yelled at.

"…Please just leave" James whispered.

As Logan was about to leave he looked at his broken friend one last time, sighing, his heart clenched at the sight of James muttering to himself while fiddling with his hands, a habit he would`ve grown accustomed by now.

Logan left without a single word, shutting the door gently behind him.

Kendall Knight was growing impatient.

Logan said he would just take at least 10 minutes to find out what James did, it had been more than 10 minutes, 30 to be exact.

Not like Kendall counted or anything.

Staring at the floor he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, he looked up and his eyes met Logan`s, tired and sad, just like they always were after seeing James.

"What happened? What did he do now?" Kendall meant for his words to come out gentle and soft, instead they came out harsh and laced with pure frustration. Logan couldn`t really blame him.

Logan stayed silent for a minute, or two.

He sighed.

"He broke the clock, he said it was-"

"Mocking him?" The blonde asked with such venom in his words.

Logan almost looked scared at his friend`s tone.

"Yeah…"

"Well I`m glad it was just the clock this time"

"Kendall...again with this? Seriously? We`ve talked about it already, what happened with Carlos was an accident! Carlos forgave him, I forgave him. Why can`t you do the same?"

Kendall exploded.

"Why? Why!? Logan, he hit Carlos with a freaking baseball bat!" The blonde yelled in rage, he was livid, he was angry at James.

"Yes, and we`re lucky it only came to a light concussion, but Kendall you know it`s not James`s fault"

Kendall scoffed. "Really?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Kendall it`s not James`s fault he has hallucinations, it`s not his fault he hears voices and it`s surely not his freaking fault he has schizophrenia!"

Kendall took a step back, eyes wide in surprise, Logan never cursed unless someone really, really pissed him off.

The blonde hung his head in shame. He knew it wasn`t James`s fault, he knew. He was just pissed, stressed. Why did this have to happen to his best friend? James never did anything wrong, never did anything to deserve this. God knows how much the hallucinations scared him sometimes.

"I know Logan…I`m just mad, not at him, but this. Everything. Why, Logan?" Kendall hoped Logan would give him some answers, he always knew the answer to everything, and so Kendall waited for a response.

But Logan kept his mouth shut, he was supposed to be the genius, to have the answers for everything, to solve every problem at any time, so how come he couldn`t solve this.

It couldn`t be fixed.

For once in his life, Logan Mitchell didn`t have the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

"I`m not crazy, I shouldn`t be here" James kept muttering over and over.

"I`m not crazy…"

"I`M NOT CRAZY!" He yelled, thinking that somehow if his voice grew louder, Kendall and Logan would hear him, believe him, apologize for their mistake and they`ll go home.

"Geez James, lower your voice, would you?"

James didn`t even flinch at the sudden voice, he was used to Ana popping out of the blue at the most random times; looking up, his eyes met Ana`s and…Mia`s?

Now THAT was weird, Ana and Mia usually tortured him by separate, he`d never seen them together; he did his best to ignore them, lowering his voice, still muttering over and over.

His head snapped up when he heard annoying giggles coming from both girls, probably laughing at him, like every other time. He couldn`t help but feel curious though.

"What are you talking about?"

Ana`s expression remained stoic as she answered, yes she was surprised, James barely interacted with them, he would usually ignore them.

"Oh, you know, just making a little bet" she said casually.

James frowned in confusion. A bet?

"A bet? About what?"

"Which one of your friends will leave you first" Mia spoke for the first time, her voice filled with malignance. Her icy, cold blue eyes staring into his soul.

"What!?"

James was furious, how could they?

He could take their insults, their comments always filled with hatred, but he couldn`t help seeing red when they brought his friends up.

"They`d never leave me! We promised to always be there for each other!"

"But that`s where you`re wrong Jamie, they will leave you, eventually, when they get tired of dealing with a pathetic wreck like you!" Ana whispered in his ear angrily.

The pretty boy snapped his eyes shut, trying to block her voice.

"Haven`t you learned your lesson with Mommy and Daddy? They`re the living proof; everybody always leaves you in the end" Mia added.

He whimpered in denial.

"Even Shane left you" growled Ana.

"Shut up! Don`t you dare mention that bastard to me!" James finally snapped, his vision started to cloud, he could only see red.

Ana and Mia seemed unaffected by the boy`s anger though, grinning smugly.

"Aw, you really loved him, right? Too bad he left your sorry ass right after he finished fucking you!" Mia yelled into his ear.

"SHUT UP!"

A bloody scream brought Logan and Kendall out of their thoughts, they looked at each other with concern when Kendall took off running to the schizophrenic`s room.

He slammed the door open and found James, holding a razor to his neck.

"J-James, what are you doing?" the blonde shrieked, struggling to form each word. Eyes glued to the razor, the one that was dangerously grazing James`s throat.

Kendall knew all it would take was one swift move and James would be gone.

"I can`t anymore, Kenny. I can`t" the broken boy sobbed as he tightened his grip on the razor.

Kendall`s heart wrenched in pain as James addressed him with his childhood nicknames, one that soon died after James stopped having nightmare about his parents fighting and hitting each other.

James was scared, he was hurt, broken and Kendall could only stare helplessly as his best friend, his brother broke to pieces in front of his own eyes.

Flashbacks and flashes of their friendship, their bond passed before his eyes and suddenly a glint of determination set on his eyes, he wasn`t gonna let his best friend die, not on his watch.

Before Kendall even had time to do anything though, a loud slam was heard, bringing both boys back to reality as they stared at the door.

There, entering the room was Carlos Garcia.


End file.
